


Can't Feel the Cold

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”Nursey couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, Poindexter. You’re so adorable. I’m from NYC. I don’t even feel the cold.”Dex raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t argue.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 48





	Can't Feel the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> pretty-meris asked: 81 or 87 nurseydex Pretty please😊  
> 81 “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”  
> 87 “You’re so adorable.”

“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

Nursey couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, Poindexter. You’re so adorable. I’m from NYC. I don’t even feel the cold.”

Dex raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t argue.

Nursey would enjoy that a lot more if he could be sure it was because he’d actually won and Dex believed him. But then, lately he hadn’t been sure about anything about Dex. Because this was the third day that Dex had shown up outside of his last class and then walked with him to the Haus.

Which wouldn’t be weird except 1) Dex had a lab in the science buildings across campus and Nursey’s class in the history buildings was not on the way to the Haus from there and 2) Dex didn’t even use the opportunities to chirp him and, like this time, avoided arguments that Nursey set up for him, he was almost preternaturally nice and 3) when they got to the Haus, Dex always mumbled something and then disappeared to his room for the rest of the night.

And unfortunately, Dex was right. It was cold. Nursey tried to suppress a shiver with limited success. He kept pressing forward, hoping that his determined stride would keep Dex from noticing and also help warm him up. Then he felt warm fabric moving over his shoulders and slowed. If Dex was going to drape his jacket over Nursey one way or the other, then Nursey might as well put it on correctly and get warm.

He snuck a glance at Dex from the corner of his eyes and saw him pop up the collar of his flannel to block the wind and then shove his hands in his jeans pockets.

“Aren’t you going to be cold now?”

“I’m from Maine. We don’t feel the cold.”

Nursey snorted. “Chill. Thanks for the loan. But here. Give me your hand.”

Dex looked at him for a long moment before pulling his hand out of his pocket and reaching out. Nursey grabbed it and then pulled it into the pocket of the jacket with his own hand.

“At least one of your hands can be warm this way.”

Dex’s cheeks and ears were pink, but that might have been from the cold. “Thanks, Nurse. It’s not that far though. You don’t have to.”

“Come on, Dex. Let’s get you home before you start getting frostbite.”

He didn’t have to turn to know that Dex was rolling his eyes. It wasn’t nearly cold enough for frostbite. Just cold enough to justify holding Dex’s hand. And scrunching down in the collar of Dex’s jacket because it smelled like him.

They were across the river on Elm Street when Chowder caught up to them.

“Oh my god! Dex! You finally asked!”

Dex made a series of strangled noises and turned a more vibrant shade of red. Based on the context clues, Dex was telling Chowder, “shut up, for the love of Jack Zimmermann’s ass, shut up.” More or less. Translating is more art than science.

Which didn’t explain what question Chowder was talking about, other than Nursey was sure Dex hadn’t asked. On account of the fact that Nursey hadn’t been asked anything and there was no one else around for Dex to have asked something.

“Were you going to ask me something, Poindexter? I’m all ears.” He watched Dex open and close his mouth a few times and tried to keep a curious but patient look on his face. A chirp jumped to the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back. He was pretty sure if he chirped Dex now then he’d never know what he was going to ask.

“D’youwannagetdinnersometime?”

“Um. I’m sorry. I didn’t catch that.”

Dex sighed. “Do you want to get dinner sometime?”

Nursey blinked. That…was not what he’d expected. “Chill. Sure. Friday good for you?”

“Like a date. Not like, d-man bonding, or whatever.”

“You’re so adorable. I got that.”

“Yeah?” Dex finally looked up at Nursey, tentatively.

“Yeah.” He squeezed Dex’s hand in the pocket and rocked sideways to bump their shoulders together.

“Yeah!”

Nursey grinned at Chowder’s cheer and Dex smiled back.

It didn’t feel cold at all.


End file.
